


A little bit of something something...

by Astardanced77



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astardanced77/pseuds/Astardanced77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories of the Bagginshield variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of something something...

Apple \- fem!Bagginshield

Apple, Bilbo decided after much deliberation. Thorin was an apple.

Round curves and firm cheeks that fit perfectly in Bilbo’s hands. Tart with a sweet, juicy centre. A faint pink blush on surprisingly pale skin.

“Apple?”

“Beg pardon?” asked Bilbo, startled.

“You said apple.”

“I was thinking about dessert,” lied Bilbo, well aware of Thorin’s objection to being likened to foodstuffs.

“Ah.” Thorin looked back down at her book with a small smile.

Bilbo allowed her eyes to trail over broad shoulders and the spill of silver-streaked hair. She licked her lips.

Perhaps dessert wasn’t a lie after all.

 

Burn \-  Human Au

“That’s it,” said Thorin. “Oh, that’s perfect.”

Bilbo moaned, beyond speech. They’d been at this for what seemed like hours; Bilbo honestly didn’t think he could take much more. His heart was racing and he gasped in air trying to fill lungs that spontaneously emptied whenever Thorin touched him. Every muscle in his body burned with the need to be released from the torment Thorin was inflicting upon him.

“You’re doing so well,” Thorin soothed. “Just two more push-ups and you’re done.”

Bilbo shuddered. Thorin was a dead man just as soon as he regained the use of his arms.

 

Shine \-  Fem!Bagginshield

Thorin shines.

She doesn’t realise it, Bilbo knows, but it’s there for the world to see. It’s not her kingship, Bilbo muses, watching her, though she carries herself as though she has worn a crown her whole life and not just the past four years. Nor is it her beauty; beauty which Thorin disputes though Bilbo knows for a fact she was not the only member of the Company to have been taken by it.

There’s something else. Something captivating about her that draws the gaze. Serious, she is compelling; laughing, as she is now, she is breathtaking.

She shines.

 

Camping \- Erebor

“Camping.”

“Yes, camping.”

“Bilbo, it’s only been three years, you cannot have forgotten the quest so quickly. You hated it. ”

“Not that kind of camping. The proper kind where you take a tent, a comfortable mattress and plenty of food. Where there is absolutely no running or screaming or Orcs or unpleasantness of any sort.”

“ _Why_?”

Bilbo blushed. “It would be nice to get away, just the two of us. Where we could make as much, err, noise, as we wanted.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

Thorin forbore to mention the guard. Perhaps Kili’s elf could give them some lessons in stealth.

 

Voodoo \- Human AU

It must be some kind of magic, Bilbo thinks. Some bizarre voodoo that only Thorin knows. It could be his velvet voice caressing the question; it could be his astonishingly sincere blue eyes. It could be the way he so carefully _doesn’t_ look disappointed when Bilbo says no. Whatever it is, Bilbo needs to learn some counter-voodoo of his own because he thinks he might not survive otherwise.

“Looks like rain. Shall we run back to my flat? It’s only five k’s.”

Bilbo nods and groans quietly to himself. The things he will do to spend time with Thorin Durinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html - 100 prompt table A


End file.
